


For the Dancing and the Dreaming

by Rainbor123



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anybody Ever Think About How Sad It Is That Stoick and Valka Never Got A HAppy Ever After?, I made myself sad, It Was Going To Be Happy, alas, i'm done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbor123/pseuds/Rainbor123
Summary: Valka and Stoick really loved that song.





	For the Dancing and the Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help it- I love this song so freaking much! I apologize in advance for the massive time jumps, just assume that for every line break there is a time jump. I haven't ever posted on AO3, so I'd appreciate someone telling me if something is wrong. Oh! There is a comment on the movie clip "For the Dancing and the Dreaming" by Jordan Legg that I think really goes well with this song if anyone is interested! Thanks for reading. Unbeta'd.

When Stoick starts whistling, Valka visibly startles, pulling the gourd away from the waterfall; not that her movement is sharp or quick, but her spine automatically stiffens and her eyes widen. It’s a slow tune, or so it seems, and the notes are pleasant and happy.

Gobber obviously knows it, and as Hiccup sits down on a dragon next to him, he leans over and says “Oh, I love this one.”

Still whistling, Stoick walks over to Valka, and, although he hasn’t seen his wife in many a year, his movements sure. Hiccup gets excited, he doesn’t remember a time when his parents were together, doesn’t know how happy they made each other. All he knows is that his typically determined and harsh father has inexplicably softened.  When Stoick reaches Valka, he grazes her hand as he takes the gourd, setting it on the table beside them.

“Remember our song, Val?” he seems to implore. Valka sags against the table as Stoick begins singing in a gravelly but not wholly unpleasant voice.

_“I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_With never a fear of drowning_

_And gladly ride the waves of life_

_If you would marry me”_

Valka gives no response, still turned away from Stoick and showing no signs of returning the earnest vulnerability he displays.

In the next line, he pushes for more when he brushes the sides of her face, and while Valka does not move against it, neither does she turn to look at Stoick.

_“No scorching sun nor freezing cold_

_Will stop me-”_ Gobber cuts him off, eager to pick up the pace of the song and join in on one of his favorite pieces of music on the island _“-on my journey.”_ He quickly realizes he read the room wrong and decides to let Stoick take the lead this one time “Sorry!” he shouts. The mood of the room bounces back swiftly after Gobber sits down and an annoyed Stoick tries to recover any of the progress with Valka. With his next words, he takes Valka’s hand and brings it up to his chest

_“If you will promise me your heart_

_And love…”_

This part of the song would be were the duet partner would pick up the next lyrics, but Valka continues to stay silent. But only for a moment.

_“And love me for eternity”_

* * *

 

Valka and Soick had seen each other before, because how could they not? Berk was so small and Stoick was the son of the chief, so everyone had a vague knowledge of his brashness and stubbornness, traits normally highly praised among the Vikings; Valka was different, she didn’t want blood and honor, she wanted something quieter.

Perhaps it would be more accurate to say that on the Yuletide of Valka’s sixteenth year, she finally met Stoick the not-yet Vast.

He asked her to dance.

Valka’s initial response was to refuse, but he was the son of the chief and the entire village was present. What made it worse was that the song was ‘For the Dancing and the Dreaming,’ which was quite romantic, not to mention the complicated dance steps, which Valka doubted such a gangly and obtrusive boy could handle.

_My dearest one, my darling dear_

_Your mighty words astound me_

Somehow, Stoick managed a conversation, even with the dancing. While he was not the most lighthearted individual, he was quitter than Valka expected, more prone to introspection and studiousness, all of which brought him higher in her esteem.

_But I've no need for mighty deeds_

_When I feel your arms around me_

But what shocked Valka the most was the feeling of a strong and willing partner who made her want more than she was willing to settle for.

 

* * *

 

Stoick admitted it. He was nervous,

But that is natural at one’s wedding- right? At least that’s what he’s been told by the vast amount of married people who have been stopping at his house, interrupting him while he’s trying to work, and generally not intending to be accosted by all the well intending.

_But I would bring you rings of gold_

The wedding ring he picked out for Valka was an understated band of gold with rune engravings on it for good fortune and love, Stoick knew she would despise some bulky, flashy thing that impeded her life. Stoick was hoping that bulky as he had grown to be, he would never be a burden, just someone that made Valka feel loved and lucky.

_I'd even sing you poetry_

_And I would keep you from all harm_

_If you would stay beside me_

Stoick knew what song he was waiting for. Although it was just a popular tune for lovers to dance to, he couldn’t help but think of it as _their_ song, the one they understood better than anyone. The words aren’t just for fun, they’re a conversation, one that Stoick felt fit them perfectly. While he promised Valka everything to show her that he’s worthy of her, she didn't want any of it. She married the soon-to-be chief but all she wanted is for him to marry her- not conquer others, not find the rarest jewels, just Stoick. And although Stoick knew it would be hard, he was willing to give up all the glory for Valka to stay with him. But surely she wouldn’t mind a few presents?

 

* * *

 

_I have no use for rings of gold_

Valka will concede that this was best idea Stoick ever had, although she had been quite hesitant in the beginning. Who knew babies were this fun? Before Hiccup, she had thought of children as annoying, filthy, needy creatures that lived to be an inconvenience to functioning adults. They are, but they can be more, too. After all, what else would have Stoick running around in the snow, half naked and barefoot? The favorite blanket, lost to a violent movement and poorly timed opened door was being chased down as the son of the once proud chief of Berk giggles through a tear stained toy.

_I care not for your poetry_

_I only want your hand to hold_

Through the more strained nights, Stoick was a pillar of strength. Hiccup was a sickly child, and there is nothing scarier to a mother than that feeling of helplessness as one waits for an illness to pass. When coughs wracked his tiny frame, and Valka had to stand back and worry about how her too young boy would not be the only small grave for infant mortality rates are high in such cold, inhospitable places like Berk, Stoick would take her hand and wait with her as the wheezing passed.

_I only want you near me_

As Hiccup got stronger and their family got brighter, Valka knew nothing was more important than what she was already blessed with.

 

* * *

 

Valka and Stoick spin wildly, both more sure of their place, both forgetting everything that would keep them separated.

_To love and kiss to sweetly hold_

Despite the distance.

_For the dancing and the dreaming_

Despite the time.

_Through all life's sorrows_ a _nd delights_

Despite their differing experiences.

_I'll keep your laugh inside me_

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_With never a fear of drowning_

_I'd gladly ride the waves of life_

_And you will marry me!_

They are in love.

* * *

 

               After the fight with the alpha, we had to send off the dead. Stoick was the first, and as Hiccup shot the flaming arrow into the ship, I swear I heard a little bit of that slow but sweet melody.


End file.
